


Contentment

by Karina



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post time travel, set in 1985
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: Being dared into a skateboard chase around the town square by the taunting of that word "chicken", Marty broke his leg and had to walk on crutches. His family cares for him reasonably, but just dismiss it as “boys will be boys”. Marty knows this is true to an extent, but feels frustrated and needs Doc more than ever.
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown/Marty McFly
Kudos: 6





	Contentment

Walking on crutches is frustrating for any one, but when skateboarding is your hobby, it's more than just frustrating. 

Even though Marty's parents showed reasonable concern for him, and he loved his parents, there was something so blasè about their reaction. 

'Oh, boys will be boys,' was his mother's reaction, while his father applauded him for not letting people walk over him. 

"Sure…I know it's not because they don't care, but I didn't expect the cost would be these damn crutches!" Marty thought. 

He picked up the receiver, and dialed Doc's number. 

"Doc?"

"Marty! I heard about the accident from your mother… I was intensely worried about you. "

"Thanks, Doc. By the way, mind if I come over? I know I might not be of much help to you with these crutches, though," Marty replied. 

"Marty, you can come over anytime. Just be careful as you walk over, OK?" Doc told him. 

His voice was familiar, reassuring, and warm. 

After hanging up, Marty went downstairs to tell his family that he would be at Doc's place. It was a late Friday afternoon during winter vacation. 

"Are you coming home for dinner? Or spending the night?" Lorraine asked.

Marty thought about it for a second, then told her that he'd be spending the night. He went back upstairs to pack a few things in his backpack, then left his house to head over to Doc's house. 

It took a slightly longer time to get there, but once he was there, he felt like home. 

"Glad you made it here. Just take it easy, Marty," Doc welcomed him. 

Marty chose to sit down on the sofa. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have raced him... but the guy kept on insisting that I was chicken," Marty quietly said.

"You'll get to the point where you don't give a damn what people think. Right now, I'm just glad you're OK and here with me," Doc told him.

"So, Doc, are you doing any kind of experiments or projects?" 

"I was earlier, but I decided to put it off for a bit. It's not important. I had to set aside some things to make space, so excuse the clutter," Doc warmly replied. 

"It's OK, Doc," Marty told him. 

"Anyway, you just make yourself at home, OK? I guess with that backpack, you won't go home until tomorrow," Doc said. 

"Yeah."

"I know of no other person besides me, you, and Einstein who'd feel at home here," Doc chuckled. 

Einstein whimpered, apparently wanting someone to play with.

Einstein then wandered towards Marty, hoping to finally get him to play with him. 

"Einstein, come here."

Einstein eagerly went towards Marty, wagging his tail as he hopped on the sofa. 

"Good boy!" Marty exclaimed. 

After a thorough petting, Einstein felt satisfied and crawled back to his sleeping space. 

Marty placed his backpack on the sofa, and wandered around Doc’s house. It felt like home. It felt like their house. It felt warm. 

“It’s a little chilly today, so I hope the house is warm enough,” Doc told him. 

“I’m OK, Doc,” Marty replied. 

"Are you hungry, Marty?" 

"Yeah. How about you, Doc?" 

"A bit. Actually, I was working on some things in the morning, so I hadn't eaten much for lunch. How about we call delivery? What are you in the mood for?” Doc asked. 

“Chinese food?” Marty suggested. 

“Then, Chinese it is,” Doc replied.

The Chinese takeout arrived at the door not long after ordering.

Doc had ordered Kung Pao chicken fried rice; Marty had ordered vegetable chow mein. They ate while on the sofa, with the takeout containers placed on the coffee table. To Marty, today was the best day he ever had since he hurt himself. While Doc couldn’t invent anything that would directly heal his leg, just spending time with him was enough to make him forget about his troubles. It was comforting and soothing to know that Doc didn’t make judgments. Sometimes you just needed to be with someone like that. 

To Doc, it was always a joy to be with Marty. Even an injured Marty was a joy to be with, because he knew Marty was able to forget about his worries when with him. 

After eating, they continued to talk to each other about life and some potential projects that Doc was working on. When Marty asked him about any projects or research he did recently, Doc got up and handed Marty a guitar case.

“Doc, I thought you already gave me stuff for Christmas….,” Marty said. 

“This is something extra. I made it with a special type of material that is durable and would be easy for you to use,” Doc explained. 

“Aww...thanks.”

“Come on, Marty. Open the case and use it!” Doc excitedly told him. 

Marty held the guitar in his hands and after a few seconds, started playing the intro to a certain song. 

As he continued to play, he started softly singing the lyrics to it. 

“I’m afraid I’ve never heard this song before, but it’s nice. It’s so...you...Marty!” Doc smiled.

“It’s called ‘Run to You’. I didn’t compose it, but I love it, ” Marty told him. 

“Whatever it’s called, the words are intriguing,” Doc winked. 

Marty sheepishly smiled back.

“I know,” he told him. 

“I’m just so glad to see you smile. It might not be my type of music---I mean, it doesn’t come naturally to me, but I really enjoyed that song,” Doc told him. 

“Thanks,” Marty replied. 

So Marty continued to play him some songs---he was mindful to choose the softer, more romantic ones. After finishing, Marty set aside the guitar, and put it back into its case. 

“Can I leave this here at your place, Doc? I don’t think I can carry it back home, at least not now.”

“Of course, Marty.”

Then Doc took the guitar and placed it in a safe and secure space in the corner.

Doc stumbled over some of the clutter, causing him to fall over Marty, who was on the sofa. The close proximity made Marty feel an intense desire for him.

"Doc, you OK?" Marty asked. 

"I'm fine, Marty. Don't you worry about me; you're the one with the broken leg," he reassured him. 

Doc's expressive eyes were fixed on Marty. 

The tender gaze and aftershave caused Marty to get aroused, as he felt his jeans getting tighter. 

"Then can you make me feel better?" Marty asked. 

"Your leg?"

"No, Doc, look down here," Marty whispered.

Doc noticed the newly formed bulge.

Boys that age were prone to getting hot and bothered easily. 

"I presume any kind of stimulation would get you like that,'' Doc remarked.

"Well, kinda… but that aftershave is just smokin' hot," Marty managed to reply. 

"Just the aftershave?"

"No, Doc, you! So can you help me feel better?"

"I'd do anything for you," Doc replied, while his hands unzipped the jeans. After pulling down his underwear, Doc started stroking Marty's cock with his hand.

Sweet but heavy breathing and moans escaped from Marty's lips, as Doc was touching and tugging it.

All in Marty's head was him and Doc. No matter how hard he tried, Jennifer didn't arouse these feelings within him. 

"Doc, suck me off," Marty panted. 

He then inserted Marty's cock in his mouth, trying his best to lick and suck it.

Marty's mind was just focused on how good it felt---so good he almost forgot he had a broken leg. 

Doc's mind was only focused on pleasuring and pleasing his younger lover.

"Doc… you're so good," Marty said.

Although he tried his best to not cum too fast, he felt he could no longer hold it in anymore. 

With a few moans, Marty had ejaculated straight into Doc's mouth.

It was a pleasurable experience for both, and it made Marty feel better.

"Thanks, Doc," Marty said after a few moments of catching his breath, then leaned over to kiss him. 

"You're welcome," he replied after the kiss.

"God, you're so adorable!" Doc marveled. 

"Hm?" Marty looked up at him in an innocent way.

As he said so, he glanced over at Marty, who had drifted off to sleep on the sofa. 

After looking at him tenderly, Doc then got up to pick up a book, then went back to the sofa. 

There was no need to rush into doing experiments or anything grand today. It was just the two of them and Einstein.

For years, Doc had been misunderstood. It didn't really bother him as he got older. Yet Marty entering his life had a profound effect on him. 

Even though Marty's parents weren't terrible, he felt both an urge to protect him, guide him, and be there for him. 

"Life is worth living, indeed. Especially with you, Marty," Doc whispered.


End file.
